Annette Quijano
Annette Quijano (pronounced KEE-hah-no) is an American Democratic Party politician, who was selected by Union County Democrats to fill a vacancy to represent the 20th Legislative District in the New Jersey General Assembly and has since been re-elected twice to her Assembly seat. Quijano succeeds Neil M. Cohen, who resigned on July 28, 2008 amid allegations of child pornography on an official computer."In Brief: Lawyer chosen to replace disgraced Union lawmaker", Daily Record (Morristown), August 21, 2008. Accessed August 21, 2008. In the General Assembly, Quijano has been assigned to serve as Vice Chair on the Assembly Regulator Oversight and Gaming Committee, Vice Chair on the Assembly Judiciary Committee, and as a member on the Telecommunications and Utility Committee.Assemblywoman Quijano's legislative web page, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed October 5, 2008. Quijano is a native of New Jersey, the daughter of Puerto Rican parents. Currently a resident of Elizabeth, she is the first woman and first minority to represent the 20th District. Quijano was selected by a convention of Union County Democrats over Patricia Perkins-Auguste by a vote of 87-82.Livio, Susan K. "Corzine attorney to replace Cohen", The Star-Ledger, August 21, 2008. Accessed August 21, 2008. She was sworn in on September 25. Quijano graduated from Rutgers University with a B.S. in Management and earned her Juris Doctor from Rutgers School of Law—Newark. She served clerkships at New Jersey Superior Court in Newark, and in Trenton at both the Office of the Governor's Counsel and the New Jersey Department of the Public Advocate in Trenton. She has bar admissions in both New Jersey and Pennsylvania.Assemblywoman-Select Annette Quijano, Community First. Accessed September 12, 2008. She has worked as a Compliance Manager for Prudential/ Aetna U.S. Healthcare and as an attorney in civil practice. She served as Chief of Staff to State Senator Raymond Lesniak from 1992–1994, Assistant Counsel to Union County, Clerk to the Union County Board of Chosen Freeholders and as the Assistant Counsel to Governors Jim McGreevey, Richard Codey and Jon Corzine. Quijano has served on the United Way Hispanic Advisory Council of Union County, the Governor’s Working Group for Hispanic Affairs, a Legal Services committee in Elizabeth, and as a Commissioner for New Jersey’s Congressional Redistricting efforts. She is the recipient of the Excellence in State Government Leadership and the Women of Excellence in Government awards and mentors young adults to consider law and graduate school in her free time. District 20 Each of the forty districts in the New Jersey Legislature has one representative in the New Jersey Senate and two members in the New Jersey General Assembly. The other representatives from the 20th District for the 2008-2009 Legislative Session are: *Senator Raymond Lesniak, and *Assemblyman Joseph Cryan References External links *Assemblywoman Quijano's legislative web page, New Jersey Legislature *''New Jersey Legislature financial disclosure forms'' **2009 2008 Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Members of the New Jersey General Assembly Category:New Jersey Democrats Category:New Jersey lawyers Category:People from Elizabeth, New Jersey Category:Rutgers School of Law–Newark alumni Category:Women state legislators in New Jersey Category:American female lawyers Category:American politicians of Puerto Rican descent